


Wrong Door (纸牌屋AU)

by April_Sun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/pseuds/April_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>给七季，写手双人问卷第10题：写一段对方本命cp的小黄文</p><p>罗伊策，放荡议员X小记者，蒙眼paly<br/>纸牌屋AU，政治按原著英国政坛设定，人物按美剧设定，内有《阿尔法屋》的影子</p><p>就我这种写肉水平凑合看吧，感觉白瞎了蒙眼play<br/>小段子因为背景设定啰嗦，最后写成小短篇，被自己大大的诚意感动</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wrong Door (纸牌屋AU)

**Author's Note:**

> 给七季，写手双人问卷第10题：写一段对方本命cp的小黄文
> 
> 罗伊策，放荡议员X小记者，蒙眼paly  
> 纸牌屋AU，政治按原著英国政坛设定，人物按美剧设定，内有《阿尔法屋》的影子
> 
> 就我这种写肉水平凑合看吧，感觉白瞎了蒙眼play  
> 小段子因为背景设定啰嗦，最后写成小短篇，被自己大大的诚意感动

Wrong Door (纸牌屋AU)

格策站在宾馆的走廊里，深深吸了一口气。  
他是个政治新闻记者，报社有史以来正式聘用的最年轻的一位。  
他知道自己的能力，知道自己能做得更好。

几周来的政治大选搞得格策焦头烂额。手机24小时开机，不是在等待接到好不容易结识的内部高层人员给出的消息，就是听他在骂骂咧咧，向雇佣的消息贩子询问“那个该死的部长今天到底特么会不会在出现在XXX”之类。白天，格策跟着消息或随从自已的“灵感”，风风火火的追在政治人物屁股后，对他们围追堵截，运气好一点，问话巧妙一点，他就能套到些有用的独家消息来充实报道；运气不好，就算他认真倾听了无数场某候选人的竞选演讲，也得不到一个采访机会。再加上“不辞辛劳”不断催稿的编辑，间隔越来越近的每篇新闻截稿时间，格策真是快要精疲力竭了。

前天，大选结果尘埃落定，格策所在的报社预测失误，险些站错队伍，好在最后一刻总编幡然醒悟更改了头版。不然一觉醒来，报社就会成为在野党的支持者，丧失政府的支持和大部分忠实读者。  
好一场噩梦。

格策，凭借他敏锐的新闻触觉，意识到党鞭长或许对新组建的内阁并不满意。他大胆的追到党鞭长家中打探消息，收获颇丰。这是说，不止是套到了一次有内容的报道，更主要的是，他感觉到党鞭长在与他调情，感到独家新闻将在未来源源不断的涌来。  
“如果可以成为那个握有大权人的喉舌”，格策快速权衡了一下，“了解内幕，报道永远走在同行的前面，职业生涯一片光明”，行，那好呀，那他甘愿做党鞭长的“裤下之臣”。

 

然而，昨晚的野心在今天面对现实时产生了巨大的动摇，党鞭长给了格策房间号，但现在，格策有点不想进去了。  
就在他犹豫时，突然，身旁的一扇门打开了。

一切都将是值得的。  
格策又一次安慰自己，走了进去。

格策一迈进屋，就被人从身后用一块黑布条蒙上了眼睛。  
“嘿！”格策讶异的叫出声。  
没人回应他，只有布条正被拉紧，在脑后打结。  
“嘿，你好。”身后的人轻快的说，声音听上去一点不像党鞭长，少了份严肃，多了份轻佻。

不会吧。  
格策想。  
他什么都没看到，连屋里有几个人都没数清。  
拜托千万别是多人游戏，他可承受不来这个。

“第一次？别紧张，让我看看你。”似乎感受到格策瞬间僵硬的身体，那人语气温柔的安慰，双手却已落在他的脖颈处。  
“别…不要。”格策不知道自己在说什么，只是下意识的阻挡。  
没有用，领带在他说话的同时被解开，连同外套一起扔到了脚边。下一秒，衬衫的下摆也被掀起，裤子应声落地。  
格策被推倒在床上，直接，迅速。  
“等一下，你不先看看脸吗？”这话问的蠢极了，任谁都看得出他在做垂死挣扎。大家同处政治圈，他这个新人的名字虽不为人知，但脸总是见过的。  
“你？我见过了，长得挺可爱，前天做集体采访时。”  
果然。所以，这是党鞭长身边的人？或者，是什么部长还是下议院议员？  
“没想到你会到这来，没想到你会需要这个。赚钱不容易，是吧。”   
完蛋。所以，他是被党鞭长骗了，不幸被下了套，交易到别人手里？还是这人就是党鞭长安排给他泄露机密用的。

无论怎样，这不像是个公平交易，格策想，一边盲目的扭动着。  
只能是党鞭长。  
也许现在跑还来得及。 

“马里奥，马里奥•格策，”有声音在耳边喊，带着批评的意味，“别想了，专心点。”

他是怎么知道我的名字的。

格策觉得他应该想，还得好好想想，不过很快，事情脱离了他的掌控。

不知怎的，格策顺着那双手被翻过了身，起身的机会彻底没有了。由于被蒙上了双眼，格策敏感的不像话，对方呼出的热气不断吐在他耳背上，激起一阵阵鸡皮疙瘩；扭动的腰被扣住，只能感受湿润的舌头沿着脊背划过；到处都湿漉漉，入口处也湿漉漉的，它被摩擦着，接受着手指浅浅的探入，但似乎永远也不会被填满。格策等待，无奈而焦急，他嘶叫着向后，可却被一把掐住前端。  
这周到至该死的前戏，简直是折磨。

等到格策释放出来时，他已经一点力气都没了，直接躺倒在一旁。布条还没被摘下来，他不在乎，胳膊一动也不想动。

“你到底是怎么知道我的名字的，我不过是个…”格策还没忘了这事儿，等气息调匀，他问在结束后同样侧躺下来的人。  
“是个政治记者？”那人的语气听上去似乎翻了个白眼，“没有议员会忘记政治记者，我们得一直打交道。”  
“…是个新来的，只有资深记者才有被记住的可能。”  
“即便是个新来的，”身后的人停顿，“我记性很好，况且你已经发表过几篇举足轻重的文章了。”  
“哦，你看过我的报道了？好多政客都没注意到呢！我的荣幸，议员罗伊斯。”格策笑。  
“啊，你猜到我了！我知道，你要说爱‘运动’的议员就我这么一个，但我得声明，我不是个性瘾者，他们都要我去看医生…别想！永远！”  
“我只是想说，你用的须后水味道很特别，不过…性瘾者？真的？”  
“我还以为你需要钱呢，别跟自己的财路结仇啊。”罗伊斯说，想了想放在衣袋里的信封，要不要待会儿抽出来几张，少付点儿费用。  
“花边新闻不是我的喜好，就跟我说说新政吧，给我点内幕消息，你我来这儿不就是为了这个嘛。”格策进入到工作状态，没前途就没财路，还是正事儿重要。  
“什么？为了这个？我联络老鸨的时候，说的交易里可没带这一条啊！”  
“你管党鞭长叫‘老鸨’？”  
“党鞭长？你不是凯瑟琳手下新来的那个‘应招服务生’么？”

格策猛地摘下眼罩，转过身面对罗伊斯，两个人面面相觑。  
“我想，不是我走错了房间，就是你开错了门。”  
好一阵沉默过后，格策总结。

话音刚落两秒，  
“不敢相信，我竟然错过了党鞭长的邀约！”格策愤怒的大叫，掀开被子下床找内裤。  
“不敢相信，我被一个政治记者抓住了最不堪的把柄！”罗伊斯深深的把自己埋在被子里哀嚎。  
“给我点内幕，我就放过你的小癖好。”格策扭头喊。  
“陪我睡觉，我不止给你内幕。”罗伊斯也不甘示弱。

第二天，格策的报道掀起了惊天波澜，后来，他慢慢成长为一个不容小觑的政治记者。  
之后，也再没人说议员罗伊斯有不可言表的癖好，因为，他似乎成功找了个长期男友。


End file.
